There's Something Going on Between Them Two
by graciemay94
Summary: "Are you sure you're ready for this?"  "I'm ready"  "It's a big step"  "Between you and me Bols, I've been wanting to do this for weeks"  "Yeah me too, I just didn't know you felt the same way"  "Oh yeah, let's do it"  Alternative start to S2E4. Gene/Alex


**Thought up this idea the other day and just had to get it down. It's just a v short one-shot, I needed a bit of a Galex boost (can you believe it's been 19 months since the finale?). It's basically an alternative starting to Episode 4 of Series 2 (perhaps the way we would have all liked it to have gone!). My other fic is having a bit of a hiatus at the moment, zero inspiration for it and schoolwork is taking over a bit. Will update as soon as I can. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this- just a bit of cheeky galex to (hopefully) quench any deprived fans! It's totally un-beta'd so forgive any mistakes, my fault entirely. Much love, hope you enjoy. Xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure you're ready for this?"<em>  
><em>"I'm ready"<em>  
><em>"It's a big step"<em>  
><em>"Between you and me Bols, I've been wanting to do this for weeks"<em>  
><em>"Yeah, me too, I just didn't know you felt the same way"<em>  
><em>"Oh yeah, let's do it."<em>

* * *

><p>"Yeh mate, but the thing is - you ain't seen the team we got now. We may have lost the FA Cup last year but don't yer worry, we'll be bac-" Ray's conversation with Chris Skelton trailed off as he noticed his DCI's office door ajar. He raised his eyebrows at Chris, smirking in suggestion of what they were to find. His instincts were deemed correct when he opened the door, yet the sight before his eyes was one they weren't quite expecting. Gene Hunt was lying in his chair, shirt fully unbuttoned with his tie and jacket long discarded on the floor. This, perhaps, was not a particularly surprising thing to see - for Gene was well known for sleeping in his office. Yet normally he tended to be alone. Today, the circumstance was quite different, for lying in his lap was their DI, also with her blouse fully unbuttoned (this particular sight was attracting most of Ray's attention) and her thick cardigan acting as a blanket. It was quite clear to Ray - and even Chris - where their colleagues had gone last night.<p>

"Bloody hell..." Ray let out a long whistle as he took the situation in before joining Chris in laughter. This noise awoke the sleeping couple, and with a grunt Gene's eyes slowly opened.

"Holy shit!" He jumped up, forgetting for a split second who was on his lap. Alex let out a small scream as she was unvoluntarily deposited on the floor, waking her up to the situation instantly. She swore loudly and began frantically wrapping her blouse around her chest. "Get out!" Gene shouted at Ray and Chris, who were continuing to cackle at the scene unfolding before them. The door was slammed and a number of obsene words were uttered from Gene's mouth as he buttoned his shirt and hunted for his tie. Alex, meanwhile, was busily picking up her various items of clothing from the floor.

Outside of the office, the members of CID had gathered to await the opening of Gene's door. Ray and Chris were still grinning from ear to ear, especially after the thrill of explaining what had just happened to their colleagues.

"They were in there, half bloody naked lying on top of one another! Bloody hilarious if you ask me!" Ray cackled. The rest of CID relished this gossip, feeding their curiosity.

"Well I think you should all stop being such terrible gossips, its none of your business what the Guv and Ma'am get up to in their privates lives!" Shaz interjected.

"It is when they're doing it in CID!"

Gene was now sat at his desk, drinking. Alex was standing by the door, her hands in her cardigan pockets and her face the epitome of annoyance.

"What the hell were we thinking?" She voiced her thoughts aloud, running a hand through her hair in exasperation.

"Well... I thought we wanted to shag each other... unless I got that bit wrong?" Gene retorted, not meaning it to be quite so menacing. He took a large glug of scotch as his eyes surveyed her reactions.

"Well of course we did, I'm not denying that!" He smirked at her reply. "Just, why here? What went through our minds? I'm meant to be sensible... a responsible mother! I do not go round shagging my boss in his office!" Alex groaned, her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at her own mistake.

"Well, I believe you disagreed with my suggestion of your flat because of how obvious it would be! There was nowhere else!" Gene retorted. Alex was quiet, her argument was pointless - it had happened and their colleagues had seen, it wasn't the end of the world. She perched herself by the computer on his desk, leaning her head in her hand. "We've just gotta go out there and act like nothin' happened. Easy." Alex scoffed at this, rolling her eyes at his relaxed attitude towards the situation. Although in fact she was pretty envious, Alex could physically feel her cheeks blazing red - whereas Gene was very good at hiding whatever emotion he was currently experiencing.

"Sure." Alex replied sarcastically, although in reality she had utter faith in him being able to handle the situation well.

"You watch Bollykecks." Gene winked, downed his scotch and stood up, shrugging his suit jacket over his shoulders as he walked towards the door. Upon opening it, his eyes were met by the many other members of CID, all eagerly awaiting an appearance from their superior officers. His speech started. "And what, may I ask, are you incompetant snooping halfwits doing standing there like a bunch of lemons? Don't you have some scum to catch or policing to do? Or are you going to give me yet another excuse to kick your hairy godforsaken backsides to kingdom come?" Gene's presence was almighty, yet Ray couldn't quite hide his smirk as he returned to his desk. The rest of CID dispersed before another word could be uttered, and within minutes the room was as if nothing had happened. Alex smiled to herself as she leant on the doorway to Gene's office. He turned around to face her, meeting her hazel eyes as he reciprocated the smile (well, as much as Gene Hunt can). It was much to Alex's surprise when he then walked towards her and slid his arms around her back, his mouth immediately finding hers and pulling her towards him as their lips melted together. Cheering and wolf whistles immitted from their colleagues could be heard in the background, but neither of them cared. This wasn't about the others, who cares who knows what. It was about Alex and Gene. Bolly Knickers and the Manc Lion. Bols and the Gene Genie. _Together._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a bit cheesy and silly haha, but there you go. Xx<strong>


End file.
